Cadillacs and Dinosaurs
''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs ''is an American animated television series. It is a remake of the 1993 animated series of the same name and based on the comic book series Xenozoic Tales. Plot The year is 2815. Mankind has emerged from 500 years of hiding within underground cities to find that earth has been. Characters *Jack Tenrec (voiced by Tom Hardy) - A survival-savvy garage mechanic who is a member of the Mechanics. Jack has a passion for restoring classic car shells (mainly those of Cadillacs) which the Mechanics use as their mode of transportation. *Hannah Dundee (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A foreign ambassador from Wasoon who is Jack's love interest. She is often on a mission to stop Jack from running his enemies into his neighbors' territory. *Mustapha Cairo (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Jack's companion who would often help Jack in his plot. *Kirgo (voiced by ) - A ferryman associated with the City in the Sea. *Hermes - A juvenile "Cutter" (Allosaurus) that was raised by Jack. Although he is gentle towards Jack and Hannah, Hermes can still be rather fierce when angered. *Council of Governors - A council that rules the City in the Sea. **Governor Wilhelmina Scharnhorst (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Corrupt, power-hungry, and uncaring of the balance of nature, Wilhelmina is one of the three governors in the City in the Sea. To deal with Jack Tenrec, Wilhelmina has hired Hammer Terhune and his gang to do her dirty work. Despite her callous nature, Wilhelmina only wants what's best for her city and knows when to respect Jack. **Governor Dahlgren (voiced by Tara Strong) - A female who is the voice of reason to the governors. Her governing styles are said to have been heavily influenced by Jack. Dahlgren has a bad habit of flirting with any man. **Governor Toulouse (voiced by ) - Toulouse is the public relations man of the governors. His concerns all lie on the morale and attitude of the public regarding potential problems. Even though Toulouse means well, he is not used to the outdoor lifestyles of Jack Tenreck. *Noc (voiced by ) - The Captain of the Guards in the City in the Sea. He is one of the people who have a dislike for Jack Tenreck. *Dr. Fessenden (voiced by ) - A mad scientist who would often invent some technology for Wilhelmina to use. *Hammer Terhune (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A burly poacher who would often attack Jack Tenrec. Although he was hired by Wilhelmina Scharnhorst, he shows no respect to her unless she has some technology for him to use. **Wrench Terhune (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Hammer's younger brother who wears a headband. **Vice Terhune (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Hammer's younger brother who wears a ponytail. **Mikla (voiced by Cree Summer) - A female who is a member of Hammer's gang. Creatures Reapets (Theropods) *Shivat (Tyrannosaurus rex buffaloensis) - The largest carnivore in the world (although rumour has it their are bigger ones in Serica and), generally found in the foothills of mountainous areas. *Cutter (Allosaurus imperator) *Rockhopper (Dromeosaurus): Pack hunting carnivores. *Krenkel (Ceratosaurus) Mid-sized carnivore. *Banshee (Melegarignathus) - Neckings (Sauropods) *Arenadólar (Saltasaurus loricatus) - Neckings from Serica *Treegrazer (Brachiosaurus) *Whiptail (Diplodocus) *Jumbuck, Sambuck (Apatosaurus) Grazers (Hadrosaurs) *Hornbill (Parasaurolophus) Mackxies (Marginocephalians and Thyreophorans) *Mack (Triceratops / Styracosaurus) - bad-tempered dinosaurs *Bonehead (Pachycephalosaurus) *Wahonchuck (Stegosaurus) *Crawler (Ankylosaurus) Misc. *Mammoth/Tusker (Canadian elephant; Elephas canadensis) '' '' *Zeke (Pteranodon) *Thresher - Mosasaur *Harvestman, Cogspider - Giant Opilione Episode list Season One Category:Toonking1985 Category:Television Series